


白昼消亡时

by ENIDZZ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENIDZZ/pseuds/ENIDZZ
Summary: Chapter10
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 2





	白昼消亡时

【十】  
铁笼赛于所有的岛上新人都已是过去，只是在活着的人心头，那些被迫结束在自己手上的鲜活生命，还有笼底那一滩滩暗红色的血迹，都比赛结束的那一刻成了梦魇，从此无论白天黑夜，藏在睡眠的最深处，在意想不到的某个时刻跳出来，残忍地夺走他们内心的平和，迫使着他们一遍又一遍回忆起那一天。

权顺荣也不例外，抽了一号的孩子伤势过重未能存活，这让他顺理成章地成了幸存者中激战时间最久的人，同时也是在医院躺了最久的人。大大小小的伤口愈合缓慢，拖累了他逃离这间满是消毒水味道的房间的脚步。除了每天按时过来换药的护士医生，再无其他人光顾这里。

全圆佑进了卫队行动不自由，就算是来了也多半在深夜，权顺荣伤后睡眠极浅，总是能被他的脚步声吵醒，然后忍着困意坐起来和他聊上两句，再目送他离开。

洪知秀尽管人在岛上，却不知是什么原因，三五天才见得到一次，时间还不固定。来了也不怎么言语，笑着看看他，走时会从口袋里摸出些零食放在桌上，然后不痛不痒地叮咛一句好好休息。

权顺荣捏着零食，说不出心里那点失落从何而来，最终也只是叹口气，将零食放进床头柜的抽屉里。

挨到出院像是一个世纪后的事，权顺荣终于脱掉了身上的病号服，高高兴兴地换上作战的服装。本想着自己一个人安安静静地出院回宿舍就好，谁知几乎成了夜行侠的全圆佑居然在白天露面，出现在病房门口。

权顺荣愣怔一瞬，冲他笑了笑，又转身去拿提前找医生要的袋子。

“你要带什么东西回去？”

全圆佑走过来想要帮忙，可看了一圈都没发现有什么东西是权顺荣自己的。

“等我一下。”

权顺荣一手拿着袋子，另一手拉开了住院期间反反复复打开过很多次的抽屉，里面存了不少零食，五颜六色的袋子将其填的满满当当，全圆佑跟着凑过去看了一眼，十分不解。

“岛上……有这些？”

“估计没有。”权顺荣将零食一一转移到袋子里，“应该是出岛的时候顺便买的。”

对这句没有主语的话，全圆佑反复揣摩了半天，站在好友身后欲言又止，一直到权顺荣将所有转移成功，他才试探性地问了一句。

“你说的是洪知秀？”

权顺荣点点头:“他给我的这些，我问了医生，都不能吃，还说迟早会被没收。”

那你还不是留着不舍得扔？

全圆佑没有将这句话讲出来，也不想讲了。权顺荣依然是那个在他面前从不掩饰情绪的权顺荣，高兴与否都能在眉眼间读出，可这是从小到大以来，他的喜怒哀乐第一次不是因为自己。

几分吃味在心里，全圆佑觉得自己矫情，无奈一笑。

“洪知秀第一次来看你那天晚上发现了一个跟踪他的人，是韩肃身边的，不来看你不是因为不想，是怕连累你。”

解释起了些作用，好歹权顺荣的脸色缓和不少。只是他呆了几秒后，脸上突然多了几分恼怒之色，将手里的袋子甩给了全圆佑。

“他爱来不来，我又不在意，你和我说什么啊？”

全圆佑闻言白眼一翻，又将袋子丢了回去。

“我闲的无聊行了吧？”

崔胜澈刚走到门口就听见两个小屁孩拌嘴，除了感叹惜字如金的全圆佑也会这么怼人，还隐约从权顺荣的话里琢磨出点别的意味。

靠着门框敲了敲门板，成功引来了屋中两人的回头，崔胜澈抬起一只手，笑着挥了挥，大而润的眼睛里尽是和善。

权顺荣本就感念他这份温和，开开心心地问候了句崔教官好。而全圆佑站在稍靠前的位置，目光中的复杂一闪而过。要不是从文俊辉和洪知秀那里听了不少零散消息，他也会天真地以为眼前的男人就是他们看到的样子，是大家眼中那个最温和，最体恤学员的崔胜澈教官。

崔胜澈立在对面，对他的审视没有多想，毕竟全圆佑自初见就不是个天真烂漫的孩子，冷静之余，还有几分超越年龄的成熟。

“我得罪你了？”

诡异的氛围轻轻松松被一句玩笑冲散，全圆佑收了眼神，淡淡一笑:“当然没有。”

崔胜澈点点头，扬了扬一直拿在手里的文件，目光越过了全圆佑。

“你大病初愈本来应该好好休息，但是赶上最近人手缺得厉害，韩老爷子派你洪教官去岛外又怕他一个人吃不消，让你一起去。”

“我？”权顺荣一脸不敢相信，“出岛不是岛外分队的任务吗？怎么轮到我了？”

“你也说了，这是岛外分队的任务。”崔胜澈说着，走过去将文件递给了他，“一直忘了跟你讲，我代表岛外分队欢迎你的加入。”

“所以我我我……”

“你你你进岛外分队了，韩老爷子安排的。”崔胜澈学着他结巴几下又急正色，“权顺荣！”

“到！”

“现在，立刻，马上，去海边找你的洪队汇合，准备出岛。”

“啊？”

“啊什么啊？快去。”

稀里糊涂地将零食托付给全圆佑，权顺荣在医院门口告别了两人，迈开步子朝海边奔了过去。

停船的地方果然站着一个熟悉的身影，权顺荣抑制不住开心，加快了脚步。

洪知秀远远看见他撒欢似的跑，一脸嫌弃，心里倒是很满足，待人跑到面前才换了姿势站直了些。

“洪……洪队……”

全新的称呼叫起来要多别扭有多别扭，权顺荣尴尬地挠了挠后脑勺，等着洪知秀开口。

“啧，不长记性。”洪知秀不满意，半眯着眼批评，“我说过叫我什么还记得吗？”

“Joshua.”

“这就对了。”洪知秀收起了挑剔的姿态，慢悠悠地走到了他面前，猫一样的唇裹着浅笑，逐步逼近。

权顺荣不自觉地往后躲，还未来得及反应，洪知秀的手已经拍在了臂侧，他目光追寻过去，发现多了枚袖标，上面是镰刀图案，岛外分队的标志，这才一点点有了入队的实感。

“进了这个队，没什么好高兴的。”洪知秀退后一步站定，“生死不由自己，自由不由自己，但是你要记住，活着才能有希望，如果是为了活着不得不变得卑鄙，那么我充分理解你。”

他站在被海水不断拍打的船前，罕见地没有平日里漫不经心的样子，字字句句都透着认真，目光直向着权顺荣而去。

“我明白。”

权顺荣捂着袖标，回以同样的郑重。

感受到他的真挚，洪知秀终于破功，恢复了平常的样子，懒洋洋地领着他上了船。

船渐渐远离永雾的海岸，权顺荣迟迟没有进船舱，而是站在船头的甲板上，看着眼前的浓雾一点点散开，淡去。洪知秀站在船舱的入口望他，没由来地想起了自己初次出任务的时候，也是这般坐在船头，执拗地等待着雾在眼前散开。

“Joshua!太阳！”

权顺荣窥见了最后一点雾后的阳光，兴奋地回头喊他。

洪知秀从回忆中脱离，勾起唇角，一动不动地瞧着权顺荣洋溢着兴奋的小脸。

“我看见了。”

船再次靠岸时，天色已暗，洪知秀看着坐在舱里耷拉着脑袋的权顺荣，从口袋里摸出颗糖来，剥开后送到了他的嘴边。

“张嘴。”

权顺荣乖乖照做，糖分来得及时，甜味在舌尖弥漫开来时，他一直难以振作的精神终于好了不少。

到底是大病初愈，出岛再兴奋，劲头一过还是像霜打的茄子，洪知秀看得出他的脸色并不算好，暗自懊恼临行前忘了带点吃的在身上。看着他鼓起一边的脸颊肉，这才勉强止了愧疚，伸手在他的脑袋上揉了揉。

“坚持一下，住的地方离这里不远。”

权顺荣感受到头顶转瞬即逝的温度，缓缓垂下头去。洪知秀或许自己都没察觉，揉脑袋的时候虽然意义不尽相同，但每一次都温柔得让他难以忘怀，他喜欢这样的触碰，却又讨厌着触碰的短暂。

洪知秀见他低头不语，还以为是太过难受，语气一下紧张不少。

“要不要先去趟医院？”

“我没事。”权顺荣摇摇头，抬起头来，“我们走吧。”

“真没事？”

“没事。”

尽管权顺荣本人一再表示自己不要紧，洪知秀还是不放心，一到住处就拉着他仔仔细细地检查了伤口，再三确认没什么问题才松了一口气。

权顺荣看不得他面色凝重，干脆大着胆子出言调侃:“我真的没事，你这样……太不像你了。”

洪知秀闻言，在他身边落座，目光不及方才柔和:“那你觉得我应该怎么样？”

“最少都是不理我啊……”

洪知秀被气笑，伸手在他脸上揪了一把:“关心你你还不乐意了？之前不是还嫌我不去看你吗？”

“我……我什么时候嫌你不看我了？”心事被拆穿，说话便磕巴起来，权顺荣梗着脖子强装镇定。

洪知秀眯着眼嗤笑一声，站起身来，转了个方向在他面前站定，又突然俯下身凑近了些。

“也不知道是哪个小屁孩，我一进病房就嘴撅得能挂油瓶。”

他离得近，呼吸径直扑向权顺荣的脸，没多久肉乎乎的小脸就红了起来。

权顺荣躲无可躲，身子尽力往后仰，嘴里还做着徒劳的辩解:“我那是一个人太无聊了。”

看到他慌张的样子，心知逗小孩成功的洪知秀猫唇微翘，愉悦地站直，眼睛看向了墙上的时钟，抿着嘴思考了半晌，翻出一把枪递给权顺荣。

“干嘛？”权顺荣摸着冰凉的枪体，“今晚就有任务？”

“我要出去给你买点吃的，顺便做点准备。”洪知秀说着又抽出一把短刀塞给他，“以防万一罢了。”

“那我和你一起……”

“不用！”洪知秀摆摆手，“我很快就回来。”

“可是……”一听他又要单独行动，权顺荣下意识就想求他带上自己。

“很快！”洪知秀截住他的话头，目光里多了几分坚定，将他锁定在视线尽头，“我保证。”

权顺荣仍是不太情愿，却也再没提出异议。

洪知秀重新取了把枪别在腰后便出了门。选的住处在繁华地带，即便天黑，街上也有不少人来来往往，他站在街头，认认真真地看过四周，最终双手放进外套的口袋，慢悠悠地朝着附近的一个商场去了。

进了大门便一路没停，踏上扶梯时，洪知秀借着身后人的遮挡，转过身向后看了看。

扶梯正对的男装店正挂着折扣的牌子，店里人不少，他站在门口找寻片刻，在诸多人中发现了一个熟悉的身影。那人一动不动，直到他一件件衣服看过去，停在面前才开始往后移动。

洪知秀跟着他移，只是忍不住发出低笑。

“笑什么笑？”

“好久不见啊。”洪知秀仍是两眼弯弯，“你也太刻意了。”

那人一听就不高兴地啧了一声，白眼一翻便开始数落:“为什么推迟见面的时间？你知道安排一次见面多难吗？”

“在岛上出了点意外。”

“借口，我看你就是懒。”

洪知秀有点冤枉，权顺荣比赛完就昏迷，好不容易醒过来又迟迟不能出院，韩肃的眼线盯得又紧，怕不安好心的人借此出击，他干脆延后了出岛时间，等着权顺荣痊愈，可谁知韩肃老奸巨猾，直接把人推给他，一起带了出来。

“不说别的了，文俊辉怎么样？”

“他没事，我托人照拂着了。”

“没事就好。”那人点点头，低叹一声，“不过……你们要尽快，韩严这边已经和韩肃对付上了，永雾迟早要洗牌。”

拧眉也不过瞬间，洪知秀搭在衣架的手渐渐垂下，转过了头。

“这个迟早是多久？”

“不出意外的话，最多半年。”

“我知道了。”

“知道就好。”那人也跟着停止了选衣服的动作，稍稍压低了声音，“不过你也真是的，韩肃派来盯梢的不清理，留着过年吗？”

“盯梢的？”

“就是和你一起来的啊，不过你放心，我已经派人去了，不会留把柄的。”

他自认够贴心，可洪知秀的脸色还是在话音落下后渐渐变得可怕，连说话都感觉是从牙缝里挤出来的。

“人在哪儿？”

“你怎么……”

“人在哪儿李知勋？”

行吧，连名带姓，这是真的生气了。李知勋无奈，隐约感觉到这次可能是判断失误，说话多少有些底气不足。

“海边，离你的船不远。”

“车钥匙。”

李知勋在衣兜摸了一遍，终于在裤兜里摸到钥匙，拿出来放在了他的手心。

“你慢……”

话还没说完，洪知秀已经转身离开，很快便消失不见，留李知勋一人站在店里发懵，好半天才回过神来。太久不见，刚一见面就惹了洪姓大爷不痛快，怎么想都不是好事。几番斟酌后，他十分认命地选择跟过去，别的不敢多想，至少要保证派去海边的人别被洪知秀这个疯子折腾死。

权顺荣也不知道是怎么回事，即便他已经被人装在了麻袋里。

洪知秀走后不久就有人敲门，出于警惕心，他最终没有出声，更没有选择开门，不料没过几分钟，另一个房间便传来了响动，跑进去一看，窗户已经被人破坏，可他还没来得及开灯，口鼻就被一块布堵上，很快身体就没了力气，连意识也随之模糊。

再醒来，人便被囚在了伸展不开的麻袋里，耳边还能听到一种莫名熟悉的声音。

这种声音渐渐放大，权顺荣感觉到袋子被人从两边提着，隐隐还能嗅到一丝腥咸气，直到哗哗的声音传来才终于确定，他此刻正在海边上。

几个人夹杂着方言的声音在脑袋附近盘旋，一股不好的预感在心间升腾而起，权顺荣开始剧烈挣扎，手下意识去摸腰间的枪，只摸到衣料，绝望片刻，又想起了什么，手伸向了靴子，这次不再是一无所获，刀套粗粝的质感令他欣喜，抽了刀便对着袋子用力划拉。

没有几下便得了自由，身子落在被海水浸湿的沙子上，又被迎面而来的浪花扑个正着，海水冰冷刺骨，瞬间令全身不能自控地颤抖。

得了李知勋吩咐的几个人傻眼一瞬，立刻上前夺了权顺荣手里的刀，对着他一顿踢打后，将手脚捆了，重新抬起，向着早就准备好的船上移动。

彻底没了依仗的权顺荣被他们抬着走，想起洪知秀走时的保证，绝望地闭上了眼睛。

说好的很快回来呢？骗子！

尽管洪知秀已经将车开得足够快，但还是晚了一步。赶到海边时，一艘船恰好驶离了岸边。李知勋似乎是想弥补过错，落后一步赶来也没乱了方寸，赶紧派人开了另一艘船过来，亲自当起了驾驶员。

一路紧赶慢赶，好不容易接近了，李知勋顾不得平日的形象，在两船的距离渐渐缩短后停了船，站在船头就开始吆喝着让下属放人，可谁知那一边无人回应。

待两人一同踏上另一边的甲板，环顾了一圈都没看到权顺荣的身影，一直没有说话的洪知秀终于开了口，只是眼神实在恐怖。

“人呢？”

周围人不约而同地从这声透露着杀气的问话中嗅出了不对劲，陆陆续续指向了海面。

“刚丢下去。”

李知勋捂着脸开骂:“还不赶紧下去捞？”

“不用了。”

语罢，洪知秀脱了外套站上船舷，纵身一跃便消失在海面。

李知勋被他的一系列动作惊到，但也没敢犹疑，吩咐人开了船上所有的大灯。

海水冰凉，可洪知秀顾不得，他只知道若是找不到那个可爱的小仓鼠，往后的人生也许会带着他难以想象的伤痛过活，就算他那时已经心想事成，也不会再快乐。

李知勋船上投下的光将四周的水照得透亮，洪知秀几番寻觅，终于在光明和黑暗的交接处发现了已经不会挣扎的权顺荣，奋力地游过去将人抓牢，又吃力地向上游，直到浮出水面。趴在船舷上看的李知勋见他冒了头，赶紧派人帮忙，好一通折腾后，水里的两人都回到了甲板上。

洪知秀嘴唇发青，身子抖若筛糠，可看着权顺荣躺在甲板上一动不动，少有的恐惧感像方才跳入水中的那一抹黑暗一般，从四面八方将他包围，无处可躲。

李知勋手下的人做了半天按压都不见权顺荣有动静，为难地回过头征求意见，话还没说完就被人扫到了一边，再定睛一看，浑身湿漉漉的洪知秀已经跪在了权顺荣身边，一手将他的头调整到仰起，又捏住了他的鼻头。

“洪知秀！”李知勋看不下去，跳出来制止，“让他们做就行了，你不是……受不了这些吗？”

他依稀记得洪知秀在一次任务中不得已和一位美女来了一记热吻，事后在卫生间吐的昏天黑地，救人固然重要，可洪知秀那强大的后劲也不容忽视。

“不用。”洪知秀低着头，视线胶着在权顺荣脸上，“让别人来，我更受不了。”

话音堪堪落下，他已经俯下身，贴上了权顺荣冰凉的嘴唇。

李知勋见证了这一幕的诞生，只觉不可思议。睨了眼躺着的人，心下断定这位也绝非凡人，如果醒了，一定要抓过来问个一清二楚。

TBC.


End file.
